Someday
by Ulat Bulu
Summary: Gin came back for Kira, but what for? [GinKira]


**Someday**

**Written by: **Ulat Bulu

**Pairing:** GinxKira

**Rating:** M

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine

**Author's note:** My first Bleach fic! This story is unbetaed, and happened after Aizen's betrayal. Gin and Kira is my current favourite, that's why I've decided to write something about them.

* * *

Kira wanted to forget about Ichimaru Gin. He wanted to forget that traitor bastard and start anew. He didn't want to go on thinking—loving—that man who threw him away and left at his own expense. He didn't want to continue missing Gin, waiting pointlessly for him to come back when he knew he wouldn't. Even if he does, he'd only come back to destroy Soul Society. Kira didn't think he was important enough for his former taichou to come specially to see him. Gin wasn't stupid to expose himself to danger. But _why_? Why is that treacherous man in his room right now? 

Kira's hand came to the hilt of his zanpakuto. The betrayal made him lose faith and was no longer able to trust the man standing before him.

"Ichimaru Gin." he whispered lowly, eyes flashing with anger.

"_Oya_? Didn' know Izuru-chan calls 'is taichou that way." Gin answered with that trademark smirk splayed on his face.

"You're no longer my taichou the moment you betrayed Soul Society." Kira snarled.

Had he no idea how much suffering he had caused the people of Gotei 13 with his treachery? How much suffering the blonde had gone through because of him? Seeing the man stand there like as if nothing happened made Kira's blood boil. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and pointed it to the smirking man, an action he would never have done a few months ago when they were still on the same side.

"Pointin' yer sword at me now, huh? Interestin'." Gin mused.

The next thing that happened, Kira's Wabisuke clattered to the ground, and he found himself trapped in between the door and the intruder. When or how Gin came to be there Kira didn't know. But deep down, he knew he was never—and would never be—anywhere near his then-taichou's ability. After all, this man had entered the Seireitei without anyone noticing even though security had been lifted twice what it used to be.

"I didn' come 'ere to pick a fight, Izuru-chan." Gin whispered to his ear. "I come 'ere for ye. Don'cha miss me?"

Kira froze. He wanted to laugh at those words. He wanted to laugh at Gin for even saying it. His betrayal had penetrated enough hatred for Kira to distrust him and his words. In the end, the things he used to say to him were lies too. There was no way Kira would trust him again.

"You come here to kill me." Kira said bitterly.

"No, I don'. Wha' makes ye think so?" he questioned, somewhat looking puzzled.

"Quit the act, _taichou_. Do whatever you're here to do."

Gin's smirk faltered a little. He knew the boy still blamed him for leaving without saying anything, but he had his own reasons. Reasons he didn't want him to know.

"Izuru," Gin called sternly when Kira refused to meet his gaze.

"Don't call me that. It makes me sick just to hear it from you." the blonde spat and finally looked at him.

Gin's smirk disappeared, and he roughly pushed the boy to the wall and claimed his mouth. He felt Kira stiffened, but that didn't stop his assault. Tightening his grip, his tongue forced its way into the blonde's mouth as he ground his hips against Kira's, making the boy gasp.How he missed Kira was beyond the boy's knowledge. Six long months without him almost drove Gin crazy. He missed his touch, his caress, his scent. Gin could have easily picked some random arrancar in Hueco Mundo, but the idea of fucking any of those monsters was a turnoff. And Gin just knew there is only one person who could satisfy him.

_So is this what he's here for? To fuck me and then throw me away when done? _Kira thought bitterly when callous hands roamed all over his body. He refrained himself from responding, and tried not to whimper when Gin began kissing his neck. The former captain knew just where to tease him, seeing how many times they had done it before. In the past, the office was their love nest. Gin would tease him with kisses here and there before taking him on top of the desk; sometimes the chair, the floor, the wall. Just thinking about it brought painful memories. _Why did things turn out this way? _he wondered.

Kira let out a moan when Gin grounded his hips harder. He couldn't hold back anymore. He felt himself getting more and more aroused with each touch. Pent-up longing built into desire, and frankly, Kira never thought Gin would come specially to see him. Every time he resided back into his own room after a long day's work, he'd always see images of Gin standing by the window, waiting for his return. When the blonde reached out a hand to touch, his former captain would simply disappear into thin air. What happens next was always the same. He'd curl himself to sleep, exhausted not from work, but from tears, heartache and longing.

"T-Taichou..." he whimpered when Gin's hand slipped into his hakama, and rolled the taunt nipple with his thumb.

"_Ara_? I thought ye said I wasn' yer taichou anymore." Gin said, a hint of mockery evident in his voice. He continued tracing Kira's skin and finally rested his hand on the boy's hip. Without warning, he thrust his hips forward, this time feeling pleased that he felt a matching hardness against his own. He watched as Kira threw his head back, hands fisting into his haori, breathing already labored. Gin untied the sash and the black hakama fell to the ground, leaving Kira bare for him to see. Finding the blonde hard and throbbing, Gin smirked and began slow deliberate strokes, teasing the younger man in his hand, slowly working on his pace. He liked to see the boy lose control and scream his name in the throes of passion.

"Do ye miss me, Izuru?" he whispered thickly.

Kira nodded blindly, arousal clouding his mind to the point he couldn't think reasonably anymore. He pulled Gin and kissed him on the lips, demanding entrance to his mouth, which was granted almost immediately. The former captain picked up his stroking pace, sending Kira moaning and whimpering in sheer pleasure, helplessly thrusting into the hand.

The blonde learnt early that Gin was unpredictable, so when the man finally thrust his length into him, he could only grimaced in both pain and pleasure. Gin groaned at the tight sensation and quickly began moving, his need too urgent to go slow. He pounded into Kira with reckless abandon, steadily building up the rhythm. His pace quickened and then slowed as if there was a change of plan. The blonde moaned louder when Gin pumped his arousal relentlessly, and almost screamed when the hand brushed over the weeping tip. The pleasure Gin's hand was giving him was intense. He felt like he would lose his mind if this didn't end soon, and yet another part of him wanted it to never stop. Unable to hold himself any longer, Kira threw his head back and cried out in pure bliss when he finally reached his limit.

Letting Kira gather himself after his orgasm, Gin kissed the boy's sweat-drenched forehead and whispered his name over and over. He soon began thrusting again, this time to release himself. He began slowly, almost gently. He wanted to ravish the blonde to his content. He wanted to make Kira understand just how six depriving months affected him. His pace quickened after a while and Kira slowly began to meet his thrusts. Gazing at those half-lidded eyes, Gin seeked Kira's mouth once again, exploring every inch of the blonde's wet cavern, remembering his taste. Gin smiled when his tongue brushed over the gum where he had helped Kira extracted his baby tooth. _So it never grew back,_ Gin mused. Pushing himself deeper and faster, the silver-haired man growled when a brief wave of pleasure rushed through him. He tore his lips and latched them on the sweat slicked neck, sucking a spot behind the ear while continuing to pound on the blonde. Kira jerked and moaned helplessly when Gin repeatedly hit the sweet spot inside him. His need for another release returned and he met thrust for thrust while clinging onto Gin tightly. The constant stroking of his prostate was beginning to make him dizzy with pleasure. A final thrust put him over the edge and he came hard, splaterring his seed on Gin's uniform.

Gin groaned loudly when he felt the blonde stiffened and shuddered, emptying his release. He couldn't hold himself any longer either. He was getting there in a matter of seconds. Biting onto the sweaty shoulder, Gin thrust two more times and shuddered, fingers digging deep into the boy's hips as he rode out his release. Both stood there in silence, waiting for their heartbeats and breathing to return normal. Gin slowly pulled out and Kira slumped to the ground, exhausted from their intense lovemaking. The former captain let himself fall to the ground and pulled the blonde to his lap, stroking his hair gently. There was only silence, both of them enjoying each other's company. It had been a long time since they've last seen each other, let alone being in such an intimate proximity.

"Taichou..." Kira said weakly.

"Yes, Izuru?"

"Please take me with you."

"..."

"Taichou, please. Please take me with you..."

-----------------------------

Kira woke up the next day, laying on his futon and covered with his thick blanket. The sun rays peeked through the thin shoji window, blinding his eyes. Pushing himself up, he wondered if yesterday was a dream. It certainly looked too good to be true. Gin wouldn't come and see him just for sex. He was about to get out of the futon when a small piece of paper caught his eyes. He picked it up slowly. It read:

_Someday, Izuru. I promise._

Kira didn't need to know who that note was from. Just by looking at the familiar scribbly handwriting, he knew that yesterday was real. The passion was real. The lovemaking was real. _Gin_ was real.

A single tear rolled down Kira's cheek, staining the paper. _Yes, taichou. Someday. _

**FIN**

* * *

Hmm… Somehow this doesn't turn out as good I would like it to be. But reviews will be appreciated. Thanks! 

**Revised: October 24, 2007**


End file.
